


Back to Vegas

by FrozenMemories



Series: The Story of Mandy and Jill [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: "I've missed this."
Relationships: Jill Morgan (MacGyver TV 2016)/Mandy Webster
Series: The Story of Mandy and Jill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Back to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



"I've missed this," Mandy mused as they drove past the giant _'Welcome to Las Vegas'_ sign, "More than I thought I would."

It had been a year since they’d decided to end their long distance relationship and make it into a no distance one. Mandy had struck camp in Vegas and dove into the adventure of starting a new life in Los Angeles. With Jill. She'd expected to miss her friends, especially her former lab rat crew, but not the city itself. She'd never been a fan of the pseudo glam of the strip and she'd never had much to spare for the desert, either. Still here she was, feeling like she was coming home.

"You like your surprise then?" Jill asked in a giddy voice, practically bouncing in the driver's seat. She hadn't told Mandy where they were going, just that they'd be celebrating their anniversary of moving in together. Mandy had a suspicion they were going to spend the whole weekend doing all sorts of tourist stuff she’d never bothered with in the almost fifteen years she'd called this place her home.

"It's awesome," she grinned and reached for Jill's hand across the middle console, "Just like you."


End file.
